


The Right  Dance

by RoseLaflesh



Series: Learning to Dance [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLaflesh/pseuds/RoseLaflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is finally feeling brave enough to try fusion for the first time, and the gem she'd rather bare her soul to is Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It was a lovely sunny day and Amethyst was doing what Amethyst did best, lounging around and eating. Spread out on the couch, she finished the last of Steven's peanut butter. The cupboards were looking a little bare, and Amethyst felt proud that this time it was only half her fault. She made a mental note to remind Pearl that they needed to go shopping soon. 

Today she had the whole place to herself. Pearl had taken Steven and Connie for training, and Garnet was doing... Garnet stuff. Amethyst wasn’t sure what. Garnet might have told her, but all she heard was “blah, blah, blah, see ya.” It probably wasn’t important. What was important was she had a few hours all to herself, and she had some very important plans for that time, napping, snacking and snoozing.

As Amethyst stretched her fingers to reach the last bits of peanut butter at the bottom of the jar, the warp pad hummed, signaling a gem was about to land. With her luck it was Pearl cutting the training short because Steven skinned his knee or because of some near death thing. That meant she would have to deal with Pearl going, “blah, blah, blah, disgusting. Blah, blah, blah, Steven’s food. Blah, blah, blah, responsibility. Blah, blah, blah.” The warp pad glowed and the silhouette began to take form. There was only one shape, which ruled out Pearl cutting training short. And as the shape took form, she saw that it was way too short to be Garnet. Before the gem had fully arrived, Amethyst recognized that triangle shaped head.

“Hey, P-dot, nice of you to drop in?” Amethyst said, waving with the hand that was still stuck in the peanut butter jar.

“Yes... Well, is Steven here?” Peridot asked.

“Nope. Off training with Pearl and his girlfriend.”

“What about Garnet?”

“Nope. Just you and me here.” Amethyst pulled her hand out of the jar and began sucking the last bits of peanut butter from her fingers.

“Just the two of us, alone?” 

“Hmm hmm,” Amethyst said, answering the best she could with a mouth full of her own hand.

“I see. Well, I suppose this is something that you can help me with.” Peridot said, walking up to the couch and sitting beside Amethyst. “I want to know more about fusion.”

Amethyst nearly choked on her own hand in shock. She spat out her hand to shout, “What?”

“It’s been something I’ve been curious about for a while and I would like some help understanding it better.”

“Then you might want to wait for Garnet to come back. She’s the expert in that area.”

“Yes, I’m well aware, but I’m sure there’s plenty you could tell me. I know you’ve had some experience with cross gem fusion.”

“Yeah, I’ve been around the block a few times.”

“What do blocks have to do with... Nevermind. While I’m sure Garnet has much information on how to keep a fusion stable for an extended period of time, the kind of information I’m looking for is more practical.”

“Uh-huh, and the point is?”

“I’ve seen you and Pearl fuse many times, and sometimes not even in a battle situation, and while Garnet hardly uses fusion like that at all, I figured that given you’re experiences and....”

“Get to the point already.”

“Fuse with me.” Peridot blurted out as quickly as she could.

“What?” Amethyst said.

“As much as I try, I don’t believe I can get a true understanding on how you gems view fusion without experiencing it for myself. I have no idea whether or not this will work, but information beyond what I’ve already learned from you gems is limited.”

“So you want to fuse with me? Alright, cool. Let’s go.” Amethyst jumped off the couch, holding out her hand to Peridot.

“Just like that?”

“Sure. I mean, it’s just fusion. It’s not like we’re getting married or anything.” 

“What’s married?”

“Nevermind. What I’m trying to say is that it’s really not that big a deal,” Amethyst shrugged.

“Okay,” Peridot said hesitantly, feeling both uncomfortable with how close she was to doing something she once considered wrong, and with having to touch a hand still covered with peanut butter and slobber.

Amethyst picked up on this and quickly wiped her hand off on her leg before offering the mostly cleaned hand to Peridot again. “Don’t worry. We can take this as slowly as you want. There’s no need to rush. We’ll start when you’re ready.”

Peridot grabbed onto Amethyst’s hand. “I’m ready.”

“Cool,” Amethyst said and led Peridot around the coffee table so that they would have more room to dance.

Amethyst let go of Peridot’s hand and took a few steps back. “Okay, first rule of fusion: it needs to be with someone you trust. Do you trust me?” Amethyst once again held her hand out.

“I guess so?” Peridot reached out for Amethyst’s hand, but jumped a bit when Amethyst pulled it back.

“There’s no ‘I guess so’s in fusion. Do you trust me or not.”

“I do.” Peridot said with much more certainty this time.

“Then let’s get it on!” Amethyst shouted as she broke out into dance, rolling her hips and stretching her arms over her head.

Peridot stood there, uncertain as she watched the other gem dance.

“Dude, you do know you usually have to dance for the fusion to work.”

“I understand, but what dance?”

Amethyst stopped moving. “What do you mean?”

“Which dance allows for the smoothest fusion.”

Amethyst snorted, which grew into a guffaw. “The dance doesn’t matter, silly, what matters is that it’s your own dance while matching the movements of your partner.”

“How can it be my own dance while matching your movements?”

“You saw me and Pearl fuse, right?”

“Yes.”

“My dance is wild and free while hers is ballet. When we fuse, I still dance like me, but I slow it down so that Pearl can keep up. You understand?”

“So one gem has to make the concession?”

“Well, both of us do. Pearl has a little more fun with her dance when we fuse, but it’s still her dance. And I’m dancing a little more like her, but it’s still my dance.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s kind of hard to explain. It’s not really something you talk about but more you feel. It’s hard to explain fusion unless someone has actually been fused before. You don’t really think about it. You start moving and you feel their gem and you feel their movements in yours and you feel them more and more until you’re not feeling them or yourself but your both someone new.” Amethyst clasped her hands together into a single fist.

“Okay, so how does this help me learn how to fuse?” Peridot crossed her arms.

“What I’m saying is that you don’t have to think so hard about how you’re dancing or even think at all. Just dance.”

“So where do we start? Do we hold hands?”

Amethyst shrugged. “If you want to I guess. It doesn’t matter one way or the other, but remember, I’m leading this one.” Amethyst grabbed Peridot’s hand and pulled her close.

“Why do you get to lead?”

“Because I’m the only one of us that knows what I’m doing.”

“Oh, right.” Peridot still sounded unsure.

“It will be fine. Remember we can stop anytime you want to. Just let me know.”

“Alright.”

“Great.” Amethyst took a step outward and raised her arm in a theatrical pose. “Then let’s dance.”

Despite the certainty that Amethyst displayed, neither gem were really sure how to begin. After a few awkward steps of a half attempted waltz, they let go of each other and tried separate dances. That is, Amethyst tried dancing and Peridot shuffled from foot to foot. It became very clear very quickly that nothing was going to happen.

Peridot was the first to give up. “I don’t get it.” She said with a sigh. Her arms and head sank.

“Well it’s because you’re not dancing.”

“I’m dancing perfectly fine!”

“Yeah, no. You look like a human who REALLY needs to use the washroom.”

“You said it didn’t matter the dance.”

“Well, yeah, and what you were doing wasn’t dancing.”

“And what do you call what you’re doing? waving your limbs in all random directions.”

“Gah, you’re starting to sound like Pearl.”

“Well good. Maybe that would increase our chances of fusion.”

“Ugh.” Amethyst crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling. “What would Garnet do?” She pondered out loud. Garnet was the one who helped everyone learn to fuse in the first place.

“Probably already be fused,” Peridot answered, not realizing the question was rhetorical.

Amethyst could feel herself get angry, but she calmed herself down as the answer came to her. “Okay, I think we started this all wrong.”

“I’ll say.”

“How about you start dancing and I’ll see how we can work together with that.”

“So I’m leading the dance?”

“Sure, we’ll see.”

“Well, okay.” Peridot resumed her little dance. Rocking from one foot to the other. As she loosened up she incorporated her arms, shaking them like she had some maracas in each hand. 

“Okay, I think I can work with that.” Amethyst walked up to Peridot until their midsections were almost touching. She grabbed Peridot’s hands and placed them behind her neck and set her hands on her waist.

Peridot’s face flushed a deep green. “What are you doing?”

“It’s called a slow dance. Watch.” Amethyst began rocking back and forth in time with Peridot.

Peridot caught on quickly. Her fingers entwined in Amethyst’s hair as they moved almost as one. The dance was calming and close. Peridot leaned her forehead into Amethyst’s chin. She wasn’t sure what kind of feeling that she was waiting for, but she could feel something.

Amethyst pulled her closer and pushed her face into Peridot’s hair, taking in her smell. A new feeling was starting to bloom in the core of her being. It wasn’t the same feeling she felt when she usually fused. It was different. It was something she had never felt before. A warm glow spread through her body, only she wasn’t actually glowing. After a few minutes of dancing, despite how content she felt to be in contact with Peridot, nothing was happening.

“Shouldn’t something be happening by now?” Peridot asked.

“Yeah,” Amethyst said with a soft voice.

“What are we doing wrong?” Peridot stopped dancing. Amethyst leaned back to look Peridot in the eyes. Neither of them moved their hands.

“Nothing. At least I don’t think we are. We’re dancing. We trust each other. Right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. So it usually just happens. We were moving together, and I don’t know.” Amethyst let go of Peridot, who let her arms drop as well. “I mean, fusion isn’t always easy, but it’s usually easier than this. Maybe I should talk to Garnet. I mean, I thought I understood, but maybe I was wrong.” 

Guilt wormed its way through Peridot as she watched Amethyst beat herself up. “It’s not your fault.”

“Of course it is. I should get this by now.”

“No. It’s me, at least how I was made. I wasn’t made to be capable of fusion.”

“Dude, of course you can fuse. I mean, if Steven can fuse, then any gem can.”

“But I can’t even shape shift. Steven can, you can, Garnet can, and I’m sure Pearl can as well, but no matter what I try, I’m always just Peridot.” She gave a short wave to her form. “Which isn’t a bad thing. I mean, I’m pretty incredible, but there are limitations to being me, and I guess fusion is one of them.” She tried to laugh it off, but she sounded so completely disappointed.

“Yeah, no. Remember when you thought you didn’t have any powers?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it turned out you can control metal! You can totally fuse, even if it’s just not with me. Look, next time I see Garnet… she can probably help out.”

“With you and me fusing or by fusing with her?”

“I think it would work better with her. You’d probably be better off.”

“Oh.” Peridot could not hide the sense of disappointment in her voice. “Yes. You are probably right. After all, she was the one who wanted to show me in the first place. I was just hoping that my first time could be with you since fusion would be nicer with someone… someone who is closer to my size. You know, so it’s less awkward to dance with.”

“Yeah.” Amethyst’s hair fell onto her face, covering nearly her entire expression.

“So, I guess I’ll just head back to the barn, and come back some other time… when Garnet is around.” Peridot slowly inched her way back to the warp pad.

“Yeah. See ya.” Amethyst dismissed with a quick wave.

“See ya.” Peridot said sadly and warped away.

Amethyst flung herself onto the couch and screamed into the pillows until she no longer had the energy to scream anymore. It was a lovely sunny day, and Amethyst was doing what Amethyst did best, taking what should be simple, and messing it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part one of two, although if the story feels like it should be longer, or if people really want more, I'll add more. Or maybe make it more of a series. Still deciding.


	2. Chapter 2

Garnet returned a few hours later, having enjoyed a quick gem hunt, to Amethyst still laying face down on the couch. Garnet did her best to quietly sneak back into her room. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to comfort her friend, but Garnet could see that Amethyst was having self-esteem issues, and that wasn’t an area Garnet felt confident helping. She knew there was a slim chance that she would be able to make it into the temple unnoticed.

“Garnet,” Amethyst’s muffled voice called from the couch.

“Yes?” Garnet said, taking another slow step towards the door. Garnet was torn between a few different emotions. She didn’t want Amethyst to feel abandoned, but she also didn’t want to make things worse.

“What do you do when all the things you thought you needed for fusion are there, but nothing happens anyway?”

The question caught Garnet slightly off guard. There were a few things Amethyst would have said, but she didn’t expect the most direct question. Before she could answer, Amethyst sat up to look at her. While she saw in advanced what Amethyst would look like, to see her friend in the moment broke her heart a little. Tears and snot messed Amethyst’s face. The desire to help won out.

Garnet sat down and wrapped an arm around Amethyst. While at first a little unsure how to take the gesture, Amethyst leaned into her friend and let out a few more sobs. Garnet waited for Amethyst to calm down before speaking. Mostly to formulate her thoughts and choose the best way to answer Amethyst, which wasn’t an easy task since future vision was weak against emotional situations.

“Are you feeling better?” Garnet asked as Amethyst’s sobs began to dry up. Amethyst responded with a nod. “Good. Now, what is this about exactly?”

“A little while ago, Peridot came over wanting to know more about fusion.”

“That’s excellent.”

“Yeah. Anyway, since no one else was here, she said she wanted to try fusing with me.”

“It didn’t work?”

“No, and I don’t know why. When it’s with you and me or me and Pearl, when things work, it feels simple. When things become complicated, that’s when it never works. But it felt simple, like, things were moving as they should…”

“But they didn’t move.” Garnet finished.

“Maybe I was feeling things wrong. When we were dancing, it felt good, right, and there was some other feeling. I don’t know. I think I messed something up, but I can’t figure out what. Peridot thinks it’s her fault, but she was doing everything right too. It’s not like we both didn’t want to fuse, but…” Amethyst trailed off, her mind running in too many circles for her mouth to keep up.

“What was the feeling like?”

“I don’t know. Warm I guess, right in my gem. Like when I’m hugging Steven or fused with you, only different.”

A small smile cracked at the corner of Garnet’s lips. While her glasses hid most of her expression, there was no missing her emotions. “I used to have that problem too. Did it make you feel nervous?”

“I don’t know. I guess.” Amethyst finally decided to dry her face with the heel of her hand. “I’m not even sure why this made me this sad. I mean, it’s just Peridot. Sure, she’s funny, such a nerd, passionate, weird in the right way, and my friend, but just because you really like someone doesn’t mean that… doesn’t mean… Okay, I really did want to fuse with her, and I thought she wanted to fuse with me too. But maybe it was me that was wrong. Maybe she really didn’t want to fuse with me. She was asking for you first, but since you weren’t here, I was the second choice. But, since you’re here, maybe you could help her. She went back to the barn.”

“You want me to fuse with her?”

“Yes. No. She wants to fuse with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. Just go over there and show her how it’s done. I’m just going to stay here.” Amethyst laid down on the couch, facing the cushions.

“Feeling sorry for yourself.”

“Hey, it’s what I do best. Now go, your date is waiting.” Amethyst waved her off.

“Alright, if you insist.” Garnet said. She got off the couch and walked to the warp pad. As she was lifted into the warp, she could hear Amethyst’s moan of sadness.

 

Meanwhile, Peridot was pacing a hole through the barn floor. “She must think I’m an idiot! Oh, look at me dance.” Peridot wobbled back and forth in a mockery of her previous dancing. “No wonder nothing happened. I should have tried harder. I could have tried harder. Why didn’t I try harder!”

“Hey, keep it down. I’m trying to finish this episode.” Lapis grumbled.

“Pierre wins the pie eating contest because Paulette shoves Jean.”

Lapis let out a long, tired groan before pausing the show. Flying down, Lapis landed and leaned against the doorway. Her arms crossed as she glared at Peridot. “Alright. You’ve been ranting since you got back. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Oh, just that I can’t seem to do what is considered the most basic of gem actions. That I humiliated myself in front of Amethyst. That I can’t even do what Steven, who isn’t even fully a gem, has done on several occasions. Other than that. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all.”

“What are you talking about?”

Peridot took a deep breath to calm herself. “I went to the temple to see if one of the crystal gems could show me how to fuse. When I got there, Amethyst was waiting like she knew I was coming. No one else was there; we were alone. She held out her hand, we danced, and… NOTHING! Everything was warm and glowing and magic and something should have happened, but it didn’t. Maybe it needed more time, but like the idiot I am, I stop it too soon and MAYBE if I was better at this sort of thing, I wouldn’t be in this situation, but here I am, no closer to understanding than before.” Peridot had worked herself up to the point of tears. “And the worst part is that Amethyst thinks it’s her fault. How could it be? She’s the one who has had success with this sort of thing. Sure, she might not have formed correctly, but every part of her functions much better than mine. She was built with resources I didn’t have. She has strength I don’t. But she still felt like she failed and that I want to fuse with Garnet. Garnet is nice, don’t get me wrong, but she’s already a fusion. I want my first time to be with a single gem that I really like. Something simpler and more comfortable, you know?”

“You tried to fuse with Amethyst?” 

“Yes! But it didn’t work. I don’t know if it was something I did wrong or if it was something wrong with me. All I know is that Amethyst probably hates me now.”

“I see.” The two of them fell into uncomfortable silence. “So… is this something I’m suppose to offer advice on? Because I don’t have the best experience when it comes to fusion.”

“I don’t know. Maybe you could just offer some warm company. Like that scene in episode three, season four of Camp Pining Hearts, A Slippery Knot.”

“I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“Oh well you see…”

Lapis lifted up her hand to quiet Peridot. “No spoilers please.”

“Okay.”

“How about we just finish watching the DVD, and then we figure out all the touchy-feely stuff.”

“Okay.”

Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand and flew them up to the truck in-bedded in the barn, where they had set up a television. Lapis hit play and they began finishing the last of the episode mostly in silence beyond Lapis grumbling about how the ending was spoiled.

“Peridot, you up there?” Garnet called up.

Peridot stood up in a panic. Not sure if she wanted to run away or towards Garnet, her feet ended up doing both at once and she fell over the side of the truck bed, landing chin first onto the ground. Garnet watched in her usual stoic fashion as the awkward gem got back up to her feet. Lapis paused the television to watch the clearly more amusing scene below her.

“Oh, hi Garnet, what brings you here?” Peridot asked, trying to act casual to compensate for her clumsy moment earlier. 

“Amethyst said you wanted to fuse with me.”

“Yeah, well, I assume she’s told you what happened?”

“I heard her part of the story, yes.”

“And what story is that exactly?”

“That you came over looking for me and decided to fuse with her instead.”

“Yeah… well… uh….” Peridot murmured, wanting to correct Garnet, but to embarrassed to do so.

“When it didn’t work, you left.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what happened. So, do we start this now?” Peridot asked.

“That depends. Do you really want to fuse with me?”

“Yes,” Peridot said half convincingly, but something about Garnet’s silence brought out the truth. “Well, not really. I only asked about you because I wanted to make sure we were alone. I mean, you’re a nice gem…s? and all, but Amethyst is…”

“Amethyst is?” Garnet pressed.

“She’s great. I mean, she’s strong, and funny, and cool. Everything around her seems simpler. She was the first one of you, other than Steven, who actually cared about me, so I guess it made sense that she would be the first I fused with.”

“Then you should tell Amethyst that.” Garnet said, her voice not betraying the excitement she felt as she turned towards the warp pad and gestured for Peridot to follow.

They were silent as they walked through the field where the warp pad sat. They warped back to the temple to the surprise of Amethyst who was still laying on the couch feeling sorry for herself. Garnet placed a hand on Peridot’s back and pushed her forward. Once she got close enough to Amethyst, she moved them so that they were facing each other. Both gems slightly confused as to what Garnet intended them to do.

“I think you both have a lot to talk about.”

“Talk about what?” Peridot asked.

“Amethyst, what do you think about Peridot?”

“She’s great.”

“No… well, I am.”

“Peridot, I love how passionate you are for everything.”

“I love your passion too.”

“Nah, I’m lazy.”

“Well, you are, but when you’re not, you throw yourself into everything. Sometimes literally throwing yourself. You even put your all into napping.”

“It is one of my better skills.”

“See, you’re so cool. You have so much energy that you can hardly keep your form still. You try everything you come across and you were the first one to treat me like a friend.”

“No, that was Steven.”

“Pshh, Steven doesn’t count. I saw him make friends with a pigeon.”

“Dude, I think that was a seagull.”

They laughed.

“I’m sorry I messed up our attempt at fusion.” Peridot said.

“What, no, you didn’t…” Peridot silenced Amethyst with a raised hand.

“Yes, I did. I wanted to, but at the same time I was scared. If we were fused, what would we be? What could someone like me add to the fusion?” Peridot’s head hung down like her gem had tripled in weight.

Amethyst set one hand on Peridot’s shoulder and the other hand went under Peridot’s chin to lift up her gaze. They both stared into each other’s eyes. Amethyst’s eyes were full of joy and forgiveness. Tears began waving at the edge of Peridot’s vision as the happiness and relief she felt was almost overwhelming.

Amethyst let go of Peridot’s chin and rested it on the other shoulder. Peridot lifted her hands and set them on Amethyst’s waist and they began rocking back and forth like they did before. Peridot moved forward to pull Amethyst into a tight hug, but instead of feeling the soft form of Amethyst’s torso against her own, she was feeling it all around her and feeling it as herself as well.

The new gem stood awkwardly in the living room. She stood just a foot higher than Garnet, who was giving herself a mental high five. She rocked back and forth to try and keep her balance, uncertain about this new size and the proximity of the couch and coffee table, which didn’t offer her much room to move.

“How do you feel?” Garnet asked.

“It feels…” The new gem tried to say as she took a step forward to steady herself again, but her shin finally hit the coffee table, sending her tumbling down. The drop shook the two gems out of the fusion. Peridot landed, sprawled out on the floor and Amethyst belly flopped onto the table itself.

“Great.” Amethyst finished, giving a thumb’s up, which took on a more sarcastic gesture given the scene.

Peridot pushed herself up. “That was… Interesting. Does that usually happen?”

“If you’re not ready to hold yourself together.” Amethyst said.

“Okay. Then I guess we’ll have to try again sometime.” Peridot got to her feet and started moving towards the warp pad. Amethyst followed to show her out. “Thanks. It was nice,” Peridot said.

“No problem.”

“I’m glad we were able to do it. You’re a good friend Amethyst.” Peridot held out a hand to shake goodbye.

“You too buddy.” Amethyst pulled her into a tight hug.

Peridot squeezed her back and left the temple with a small wave. Amethyst just about skipped back to the couch and laid down, ready to continue the day of lazing she had planned.

Garnet stood there silently before saying. “That’s it?”

“What else were you expecting?” Amethyst asked, “I’m gonna take my time with this.”

“Is that so?” Garnet’s eyebrow was raised so high it almost peaked over her glasses.

“Yeah. Sometimes you just got to savor the taste. Speaking of taste. Steven still has some Cheese Wiz, right?”

“Behind the pickles.” Garnet said, letting the conversation drop as she went back into the temple. 

Pearl, Steven and Connie warped in a few minutes later, all tired and happy from the training. Amethyst gave them a friendly wave hello, her hand still stuck in the jar.

“Hey, Pearl, we need to go shopping again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided that this will end up as a series of short stories. This one ended up a tiny bit longer than I expected, but I'm still pretty pleased with it. It might have taken a little longer to finish than I expected, but between moving and work, I didn't have much energy to write. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you stick around for my next ones.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part one of two, although if the story feels like it should be longer, or if people really want more, I'll add more. Or maybe make it more of a series. Still deciding.


End file.
